witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom
/ 350-400 |Enemies = Silver Basilisk |Level = 46 |Location_map = Mutual of Beauclairs Wild Kingdom Start Loc.png}} Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom is a secondary quest in the . Walkthrough # You can pick up this side quest from the Cockatrice Inn notice board. # Once you have the quest head to the campsite, which is located at the Trading Post signpost, which is northeast of the Coronata Vineyard signpost. # Once at the campsite, examine some paw prints, and the corpse of the man. # Count Borhis arrives on his horse and says he is the owner of the basilisk and he doesn't wish you to kill it. # After talking with him use Witcher Senses to find more clues to where the basilisk is. Examine some basilisk scales, acid burn marks on a log, and some crushed barrels containing tannin. # After examining the objects, use Witcher Senses to follow the the scent of the venom and tannin. The scent will lead you west/northwest. When you get near a tree, there will be a blood stain you can examine. Follow the trail of the bloodstains west. You'll come across the corpse of the second victim. # Examine the corpse, then continue following the scent west. You'll come across the sound of human voices. Talk to them to find out they are Crinfrid Reavers who are hunting the basilisk. # Talk to them and you'll have two possible outcomes of how to end the quest, either by not killing the basilisk, or killing it. If you choose not to kill it, you'll be able to end the quest without any fighting, and will be rewarded with 350 crowns. You also get 50 crowns form Borhis. Alternatively # If you choose to kill it, the reavers will ask whether you want them to help from range with their crossbows or use their weapons up close. The silver basilisk, Iocaste, is weak to Draconid oil and the signs Aard and Igni. Using the Golden Oriole potion may also prove useful. # After killing it, the reavers will reward you with 400 crowns and you can obtain a silver basilisk trophy from the corpse. This completes the quest. Journal entry :While wandering around Toussaint, Geralt did not neglect his vocation and the true core of his existence, namely, pursuing and slaying monsters. Having found a notice on a notice board, posted by a merchant guild beset by some beast, the witcher decided to go to the appointed spot to learn about the details of the matter. :At his destination, Geralt found a ransacked camp. It looked as if it had been destroyed recently. He also happened on the bodies of two merchants. Their wounds had clearly been caused by a monster of ample size. While combing the surrounding area, the witcher happened on Count Borhis di Salvaress, who claimed the monster Geralt was tracking was a silver basilisk - the last surviving specimen of the subspecies which also happened to be the Count's wildlife roaming pet, a pet the nobleman desperately wished the witcher would spare. To make matters worse, it turned out the basilisk was also the quarry of a small company of Crinfrid Reavers. :While tracking the basilisk, Geralt found yet another corpse. As things stood, it seemed a band of crinfrid reavers was also hunting the basilisk. They had taken on a contract from a local guild and in there arrogance collected the fee in advance. Yet the mercenaries somehow took an immediate liking to Geralt, which I find hard to believe, as I am quite familiar with their type... They offered to join forces with the Witcher in fighting the beast and promised to share their reward with him once it was brought down. :If Geralt spares the basilisk: ::Geralt decided he would not slay the basilisk. The count in turn pledged to take more precautions toward safeguarding merchants passing through his pet's feeding range. He also promised that Geralt would aquire ingredients at special prices from herbalists he knew. :If Geralt kills the basilisk: ::Geralt decided that the basilisk had to die. It mattered little that it might have been the last of it's subspecies, for fundamentally it remained a dangerous beast. Count did salvaress was distraught. He threatened that the Witcher would never see another reasonable price at the shops of the herbalists he knew. Objectives * Meet the merchants at the camp * Using your Witcher Senses, investigate the campsite. * Find out more about the second victim. * Use your Witcher Senses to follow the basilisk. * use your Witcher Senses to follow the sounds. * Find the basilisk's lair. * If you choose to kill the basilisk ** Kill the basilisk with the Reaver's help. ** Collect your reward. * If you choose to spare the basilisk ** Collect your reward. Trivia * The name of this quest is a reference to a TV show featuring wildlife and nature called "Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom". Notes Kill the basilisk *This will upset the Count Borhis di Salvaress and he vows to use his influence to make the herbalists of the land increase their prices for Geralt, however in practice the prices of herbalist remain unchanged. Spare the basilisk *This will upset the Coopers' Guild and you'll occassionally see notices that have a picture of Geralt and are addressed to members of the Toussaint Merchants' Guild, urging other merchants to offer Geralt goods at higher prices. *Count Borhis will claim to use his influence to make to make the herbalists of the land lower their prices for Geralt, however in practice the prices of herbalist remain unchanged. *Choosing to spare the silver basilisk and/or refusing additional coin from Count Borhis di Salvaress, will prove the virtue of compassion for the quest "There Can Be Only One". Videos File:Witcher 3 Blood and Wine - Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom Category:Blood and Wine quests